Stripped
by bejou
Summary: Harry goes to confess his love. He is met with a unique reaction, but Severus Snape will only strip him from his clothes. Nothing will strip him from his hope. SLASH


**Stripped**

**Warning**: _Slash_ and it is also a very dark piece of fanfic. At least, it is as dark as I've ever gone. There will not be a happy ending.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I wish.

**A/n**: This is unbeta'ed. Please excuse my mistakes. I am only human.

----------------------------------------

Harry Potter stood in his Potion Professor's office. It was cold. Colder than Harry could ever remember the dungeons being. Professor Snape wasn't there of course. He was at a Death Eater meeting, but Harry could wait. Harry could wait forever if need be.

His eyes traveled the room. It was dark with no natural light to illuminate it, but Harry could make out a desk with an organized stack of papers and what not. He could see the loaded bookshelves, and he could see the outline of a fireplace. This was obviously a room Snape used often. It had that air about it. Suddenly the flames flared green in the hearth. He was back.

Severus Snape stepped wearily out of lingering ashes. His black robes swept after him elegantly. He pulled his mask away from his face. He shivered slightly, but he liked his rooms cold. It couldn't be the cold. It never was the cold. Someone was here. He could feel their presence. His wand was hanging limp in his hand, but he didn't think he would need it. His intruder was obviously not very well trained, or they would have masked their aura.

With a quick flick of his wrist the room was flooded with light and there stood Harry Potter. His hair in its usual disarray, his eyes surprised, and his posture nervous. What could the brat want from him at this late an hour?

"Professor sir, I-" Harry began.

"Save it Potter. I have no time for your little problems. I've got a wealth of things to attend to. And twenty points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew." Snape said easily. How he delighted in torturing the boy.

"Professor, I know you've got a lot to do. I am really sorry for bothering you really. It's just I had to tell you something. Before I lost my nerve you see." Harry rushed to get it all out. He was sure any second Snape was going to throw him out. It wasn't like Snape wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Lost your nerve Potter? Now where is that Gryffindor bravery I've heard so much about hmm?" Snape let his lips curl into a sneer.

"Courage doesn't seem to work when faced with your glare sir. And anyway what I want to say takes a hell of a lot more courage than I knew I had." Harry tried to seem relaxed but he knew it wasn't working. Snape made his legs turn to jelly and his mind fog over.

Snape quirked his eyebrow. Interesting. "Then what have you come to say potter. I really don't have all night."

"Well I've thought about it sir, and it just seems like there is no other option. I've thought about anyone else I could think of and it is just not the same. See Professor, I think I am in love." Harry almost didn't say it, but he had to. It couldn't stay hidden, and he had to tell him before Voldemort killed one of them.

"Potter, really, I do not think I am the best candidate for this conversation as I don't really care about your pesky little love life. I am sure your fan club would be delighted to hear of your escapades late at night in dark corners, I however would rather be locked in a storeroom with the Weasley twins." Severus gave Harry his best glare. The boy did have gall, he'd give him that, but really, what was the boy doing? If anything he was only getting more ammunition to torment the boy. And he would too.

"I don't think you understand Professor. I am in love with you." Harry said smiling dreamily.

Severus didn't say anything for a moment; he just smirked at the green eyed boy. Harry looked back at him expectantly.

"What do you want Potter? Surely you don't expect me to tell you I've always loved you?" Harry perked up slightly at this. "Potter, don't be an idiot. I hate you. I despise your very existence. Now get out before I take more house points." He assumed that this cruel dismissal would send Potter off crying, but no.

"Please Professor. I'll do anything." Harry pleaded. He hadn't meant for it to go like this. He just knew he had to be with this man. They were meant to be, and Harry wanted someone to love him. He wanted this man to love him. Surely he was pretty enough right? Lust could be enough for now. Love could always come later.

"Potter…" Severus could feel a migraine coming on. He looked deep into Harry's green eyes and saw desperation. Desperation he could work with. Here it was; his revenge. He could pay James potter back for years of humiliation and he could pay Harry Potter back for the same. All in one fowl swoop.

Christmas, it appeared, had come early. His inky eyes glittered maliciously. No one could blame him. There were no rules against teacher/student relationships, and Harry couldn't say he didn't want it.

"Then strip Potter." He barked out going over to his liquor cabinet. He wanted to enjoy this, and brandy always put him in a good mood even after being faced with Voldemort (no matter how cheerful he had been that night).

Harry gaped at Severus. Had he really just said that? He stood dumbfounded and unable to move. He wanted desperately to obey the order, but he just couldn't make his limbs work.

Severus smirked at the poor boy. "Do you need help Potter?"

"Harry sir. My name is Harry." He still could move, but he could glare defiantly.

"Now, now Harry you are in no position to make demands." Severus picked up his letter opener. The American Ministry insisted on putting their messages in a wretched envelope. He loomed over Harry with a vindictive smile.

Harry gulped. A knife? What would Snape do with a knife? Was he going to kill him?

"No I am not going to kill you Harry." Severus purred as he ran the knife across Harry's pale throat.

"What….What are you doing sir?" Harry stuttered. The knife felt cool against his skin. It made him shudder half with desire and half with fear.

"You needed help following my order didn't you?" Serverus murmured something softly and shackles bound Harry to the wall behind him. Harry whimpered slightly and Serverus' grin widened.

Harry was stuck between lust and sheer panic at the hunger in his teacher's eyes. He hadn't known bondage was part of the deal, and yet it aroused him. He hadn't known he was so kinky.

The knife ran down the column of his throat to catch the fabric of his t-shirt. It sliced right down the middle to rest on the hem of his pants. Then it moved once more to shred his sleeves. Then it was gone; a disfigured mass on the floor. Harry hadn't liked that shirt anyway. The knife hovered over the zipper a moment before it was discarded and pale fingers continued where it had left off.

Harry moaned as cool air hit his lower half. The zipper had been undone. He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard. He could feel breath on his ear.

"Is this what you want Harry? Hmm, for me to touch you like this?" Fingers danced over the material of his boxers. His pants were gone. They had been removed by magic. Harry moaned as a response to the touch.

"Yesssss." He hissed. It was exactly what he wanted. A body collided with his. Lips covered his harshly. It was a painful kiss, and Harry could taste blood.

Then he was standing, fully clothed, in front of his Professor. "Well potter I told you to get out. And I meant it. Moon over someone your own age. I am not interested."

Harry blinked. "I am sorry Professor, but wasn't I just." He pointed at the wall and said no more.

"Weren't you just what Potter? Really can't you ever finish a sentence properly?" Severus sneered. Let the whelp try and figure it out.

"But you and I…and the wall…and oh dear Merlin." Harry shook his head. A wonderful dream then?

He licked his lips at the memory, and he tasted blood. He touched his bottom lip gingerly and his fingers came away blood stained. "It was real. I wasn't dreaming." Harry said in amazement.

"Potter how many times do I have to tell you to get out?" Serverus growled.

"Professor? What…why?" Harry shook his head.

"I want nothing more to do with you Potter other than what we are forced to endure during class. If you do not leave my classroom this instant-"

Harry looked behind him. There was his tattered shirt. "Why didn't you finish? Am I not good enough?" Harry stared at the ground. "Do I not meet your standards?"

"Of course you don't." Serverus said in a deadly whisper. "You will never be up to my standards Potter. Stop living in the clouds. Love is for the weak. Love is for the foolish."

Harry let a few tears fall down his cheeks. He felt his face heat up with a blush. "I still love you. I will love you, and someday you'll love him. Someday." Harry would never give up hope.

"Out Potter." Severus glared.

And Harry went, but someday he wouldn't have to go. Someday he wouldn't just be stripped and left. Someday he would be loved. He just hoped that someday would be soon.

**Review for me please?**


End file.
